Scrapers for removing old paint, rust and other debris from a surface to be refinished are well known and have been the subject of numerous innovations. Differently designed scrapers are used for different purposes. For example, many carbide-blade scrapers have a dedicated handle designed to removably retain a single blade type. More specifically, one type is designed to retain a 2½″ wide carbide blade to scraper large planar surfaces, while another is designed to retain a 1″ triangular blade to reach into corners and other tight spaces. For the most part, painters and other surface refinishers are required to own and carry multiple scrapers each of which is designed for a specific purpose. Not only must a surface finisher carry multiple scraping tools, he/she is required to put one down and pick up another when scraping different types of surfaces related to the same project. This might require an inconvenient, and potentially dangerous, change of tools while up on a ladder, etc.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single scraper capable of allowing a user to conveniently and quickly change from one active blade type to another.